Diane Asterfau
"She has the military mind of her father, but without his political stupidity." - Vendolohyt Mevokus The heiress to the Asterfau fortune, Diane Asterfau is a prominent member of Flavos's Shadow Court, working as its assassin. Cold and emotionless, Diane seems so inhuman that even other members of the Shadow Court are unnerved by the woman. Biography Early Years Born in Asteria to the General Deuwyn and his wife Alenia, Diane was the only child of the couple. She was said to have been stoic even when young, with rumors claiming that the Lady Diane did not cry when she emerged from her mother's womb. The Imperial Purge During the Imperial Purge instigated by the Lord Agent Flavos, her father Deuwyn decided to cast his luck with the House Terrethal after receiving promises from the Second Empress Carlena Terrethal. Houses Terrethal, Asterfau, Verxes, and Liekasten engaged in open rebellion against Houses Flavos, du Barry, and Carnakt. As Ward of House Flavos Appearance A very beautiful woman, Diane Asterfau is often referred to as the "Moon of the Empire", due to her cold demeanor. Personality The Lady Asterfau is very rigid, abiding by all the rules. She does not tolerate a single deviation, whether the motive was stemmed from a moral standpoint or not. Glimpse of the Character The atrium was clearing out, as the Lords and Ladies began shuffling out of the Imperial Tower. All but the Emperor, who remained motionless upon his throne. A grim visage peered from the shadows of his seat, with a finger beckoning her towards him. She gave him a curt nod and descended from the second level with a jump and a flourish. "You heard." It was not a question. She walked towards Flavos, her movement stiff yet elegant in a non-human way. Her head bowed slightly and snapped to its original position. "It would appear Lord Velren would deny your Imperial Grace the contents of his coffers." "And so he would. The Liekasten is growing bold." She had nothing to say that. From her observations, the young Liekasten Lord had an exceptionally bright mind for politics and economics. He knew how to play his way around the Court. The Emperor leaned forward, his face now in the light of candles that illuminated the atrium. "He grows unbearably arrogant by the passing year. Forcing me to beg for the gold that is rightfully mine within the Treasury." "And yet we require his help," said Thern Mortin as he entered the atrium. He gave a low bow to Flavos and said, "Your Imperial Grace." "Lord Mortin," she acknowledged, but still facing the Emperor. Her voice was emotionless as ever. Mortin slightly inclined his head towards her. "Lady Asterfau. I did not expect to see you so soon. Your execution at the Etrienne was flawless I hear. Another work well done. I congratulate you." "The Etrienne was mere child's play. Any amateur could have gotten through it with flying colors." Her voice grew colder. Mortin gave a cautious sidelong glance. "Of course. As you say." "What news Mortin?" inquired the Emperor impatiently. "What does the Alliance plan to do now?" "Queen Herseva plans to mobilize a force towards the northern part of Delin. The Thain of Merkor has apparently opened the borders to allow Alliance troops within the city." "Merkor is the crossroads of Delin. With its gates open, Herseva can quickly arrange for her men to flood the entirety of the land." Flavos reclined back into his throne. "She must be stopped at once." She got down to one knee and bowed her head. "Give me the command, your Imperial Grace. I will bring you her head." With that, the Emperor chuckled. "Even with someone of your skills Diane, you would be hard pressed to kill the Elvarn Queen. No, we must go through with a different path." He rose from the throne and descended to the middle of the atrium, casting a spell which conjured a map made of light. "Merkor cannot be allowed to be taken. If the city falls to Alliance infiltration, so will the rest of Delin." "Then we kill the one who would dare open its gates." Mortin smiled viciously. "Not we," corrected Flavos, as he turned to her. "She." The Preview of Diane Asterfau Category:The Kongqûerian Empire